


Nathan's Fishing Trips

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Initial plan:1) with Garland as kid (1982)2) with Garland as adults 3)Audrey 4)Dwight 5) James
Relationships: Elizabeth Hansen & Nathan Wuornos, Elizabeth Hansen/Garland Wuornos, Garland Wuornos & Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nathan's Fishing Trips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to know how to write 6 year olds and this came out a lot more stream of consciousness than I intended but I hope it works.

Nathan Wuornos, age six, is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking from a can of Coke at 2.30am. His Mom worries about him a lot, so he doesn't get stuff like this a lot, but it's a special occasion. He's awake early because his Dad is taking him fishing. And not just right there in the harbor, but to his special spot. Nathan is very excited about it, though he is also a bit tired. But the Coke helps with that. Nathan thinks he's gonna be a big fan of caf-fei-ne, when he's older. 

His Mom is making them lunch and snacks, though Nathan hopes he or his Dad will catch a fish they can eat together at the fishing shack. But snacks are good, because the shack is a couple of hours drive to South. Nathan's still not quite sure where South is but maybe his Dad will teach him.

Nathan's favorite thing about fishing is the silence. Sometimes he has lots of thoughts in his head but he doesn't really like to talk. That's probably why he doesn't have many friends. He hopes to change that next year in school.

But he gets his quietness from his parents, so at least that's good. Even though sometimes Nathan feels like there is something he has forgotten, some reason why he has the nightmares he does, why his Mom is sometimes so sad, and why his Dad sometimes looks at him like he's trying to figure Nathan out. Sometimes, when he wakes up, he thinks he remembers, but once he's properly awake, the insight is gone.

He's shaken from his thoughts when his Mom kisses the top of his head. "Ready to go, baby?"

Nathan smiles. "Yeah." He likes that his Mom still calls him baby. He's already in school but he still likes it. It makes him feel cherished. But only until he's 7. Being seven makes him a big boy, and big boys aren't babies.

"C'mon, son," his Dad says by the door and this is one of those times he was just thinking about. His Dad pauses and looks at Nathan and Nathan doesn't know how he should act when it happens. Right now, his body chooses to yawn. He stretches a little, takes his things, hugs his Mom while promising to bring her a big fish, and follows his Dad out the door to the car.

\--- 

Even though it's still summer, the night is cool yet bright this far North, so the car heater is on and together with his snug jacket, Nathan is feeling drowsy and comfy. He almost falls asleep to the sounds of the car, until his Dad starts talking. Apparently, he wants to say something before they start fishing, because they both know to be silent to not scare the fishes.

"Did you know us Wuornoses used to be fishermen?"

Nathan turns, genuine interest in his voice. Nathan knows barely anything about his relatives. For some reason, no one ever visits, or talks about them. "Really?" 

"Yep. We arrived in Haven centuries ago and started fishing. It's what they knew how to do." 

Nathan is interested in this insight into family history, but there are clearly gaps. "So why aren't you a fisherman?" 

His Dad doesn't seem to want to answer at first. Though he should have known he'd ask questions. 

"I felt I could be more help as a cop. And even here, being a fisherman is not what it used to be." 

Nathan thinks for a few minutes about whether he should ask the question that's in his mind. Well, Dad started this. 

"Is that why I never see them? Are they mad that you didn't become a fisherman? I could become one, if it helps. I like fishing." Nathan puts on a sincere smile when his Dad looks at him. His eyes are sad but Nathan doesn't know why. 

Instead of saying anything, his Dad turns away from him and drives to a gas station. He doesn't just buy gas and keep going, instead he tells Nathan to get out of the car and they go to the cafeteria. Nathan is confused. The reason they have snacks from home is because his Dad is cheap. Yet now he gets a strawberry juicebox, a Baby Ruth and a Slim Jim. Nathan drinks and eats them eagerly, as his Dad drinks his coffee (black, sometimes with sugar, though not today).

"You know I want you to be anything you want to be, right? Both me and your Mom?" 

Nathan has a mouth full of Baby Ruth as he carefully nods. Because that's what you're supposed to do in these situations. Even at six, Nathan is pretty sure he's supposed to follow in the family business. Meaning become a cop. He's not sure it's what he wants. But things are the simplest with his Dad when he's at the station or playing with his badge. He didn't know there were options until now. 

\--- 

The summer day is fast approaching when they get to the shack. They put away their things in good silence ('comfortable' is not the right word, but Nathan knows a good silence from a bad one) and when they first gather worms for bait, his Dad is happy Nathan isn't squemish. He doesn't mind hooking them either. 

The only words they exchange once on the water are about almost catching fish. 

After what Nathan is sure is hours, his Dad catches one and it's big! About half the length of Nathan, though he forgot what type of fish it is.

They try another hour or so but Nathan can't catch anything. But his Dad still looks happy, so Nathan is happy. The fish is big enough for all three of them so at least one of them is bringing home a fish.

They get back to the shack and his Dad teaches him how to prepare it. They clean the fish before putting it in a cooler (the blue one, his favorite), eating the lunch his Mom prepared for them (sandwiches) and starting the long drive back. 

The day has been long and the lack of sleep is finally catching up to Nathan. His Dad lets him sleep through the drive back and until his Mom has cooked the fish for dinner. Nathan wakes up to eat and the fish is delicious but Nathan is too tired to stay up afterwards, so his parents let him sleep.

He dreams of fishing boats and police badges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a mistake here, because I finally checked and turns out the fishing shack South of Haven is Nathan's own, old fishing shack and not Garland's. But I still like all the tidbits relating to that, so I'm not changing it. (I did change Snickers into a more canon-fitting Baby Ruth, even though I have no idea what type of chocolate bar BR is)


End file.
